Well this is a mess
by Tf2sniper326
Summary: Kyanna has had her rough days, but nothing could prepare her for the bomb her boyfriend was about to drop. Rated T for swearing, and some talk about sex. No explicit sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Kyanna smiled as she finished her workout. Yeah, she was sweating like a pig, but she had just broken her record on number of pushups in a single set.

 _Finally, got to fifty. Heck yeah!_

She stood up and her eyes wondered over to the entrance. When she saw who was there her smile widened even more. Her boyfriend, Andrew. Andrew wasn't the handsomest guy around. His white skin was just a bit too pale, his brown hair was always messy, and while definitely not fat, he could stand to join her in the gym more often. That said, he was also probably one of the nicest guys she'd ever met. He didn't judge her for dropping out of highschool, and he was perfectly fine with the fact that she had a kid. Best of all, he also wanted stability in a relationship, but didn't go into their relationship expecting them to go and get married.

 _Plus he's pretty good in bed._

Kyanna giggled, then walked over to him.

"Hey dude! How's it going?" she asked.

Andrew sighed, bit his lip, and stared hard at the floor.

"Andy? You okay man?" asked Kyanna.

Andrew sighed again, and looked back up.

"Kyanna, we need to talk." He glanced past her and into the gym. "In private."

Kyanna felt her heart pick up the pace again.

"What's going on Andrew?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head.

"It'll be a lot easier to explain in private," he said.

"If you wanna break up with me you can come out and say it," said Kyanna.

 _But for the love of God, PLEASE don't let that be where this is going._

"It's... Not that, exactly," mumbled Andrew.

"What do you mean exactly? Do you have to move away or something?"

"No, it's... It's complicated. And I'd feel a lot better if we talked in private."

Kyanna gave him a good look, he was clearly very uncomfortable, even anxious. But there was something else in there, he seemed almost... ashamed?

 _Why the hell would he feel that?_

"Okay Andy, just let me go take a shower, okay?" she asked.

"Sure thing," said Andrew. He walked out the gym and sat on a nearby bench. Kyanna gave him one last look, then headed back for the locker room. She showered, then changed into her blue striped tank-top, dark blue short shorts, and gold sandals. She tied her hair into a few pig tails with ribbons, put on her earrings, then sped walked out of the gym and over to Andrew. He stood up when he saw her approaching.

"Hey," he said, trying (and failing) to smile. "The park alright? I know about a bench that's pretty out of the way."

"Sure, let's go," said Kyanna.

The walk to the park was uncomfortably silent. Andrew was constantly fidgeting nervously, and Kyanna felt like there was a rock in her stomach that kept getting bigger and bigger as they walked. By the time they got to the bench, Kyanna had to let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much more suspense she could take.

The two of them sat down on the bench, unusually far away from each other. The view from the bench looked over a field of bright green grass peppered with yellow daffodils, and stretched out to the beach and the deep blue ocean. If this had been a date, it'd be quite romantic. As it stood the view only served as a distraction from the dread both people on the bench were feeling.

Andrew took a deep breath, and turned to Kyanna. She turned to face him, and waited.

"You're going to be angry," said Andrew. "But I need you to let me explain, alright?"

Kyanna nodded.

Andrew clenched his eyes shut, then opened them.

"I've been... seeing other women."

The words hit Kyanna like a punch to the gut. Andrew, her boyfriend, had been cheating on her. Not just with one woman, but several. The man she'd but her faith in, who said he wanted a stable relationship, who said he loved her, was nothing more than another rotten bastard. Kyanna clenched her teeth.

"You been fucking them too?" she snarled.

Andrew backed off a bit, but nodded.

"Yes, but I need you to list-"

Kyanna didn't remember the exact moment she raised her arm, but she was in full control when she brought it down and slapped Andrew's face as hard as she could.

Andrew was knocked off the bench and landed on his back. After a moment, he sat up, rubbing his face and moaning.

"Owww... I deserve that," he said.

"Damn right you deserve that you fucking bastard!" yelled Kyanna, she had gotten off the bench and was now standing over him. "I LOVED you Andrew! You were one of the best things that happened to me this year, and you go and cheat on me! What, was I not enough? Huh? You need to add a few more dumb bitches to your bang list!?"

Andrew stopped rubbing his face, and looked back down at the ground.

"I really wish I could say it wasn't like that."

"But you can't because that's exactly what it was right?" demanded Kyanna.

Andrew continued to stare at the ground.

"AAGH!" Kyanna stormed away, trying to get as far away from Andrew as possible.

"Kyanna, wait!" Andrew leapt to his feet and chased after her.

"I have nothing to say to you, bastard," spat Kyanna.

"Kyanna please, listen to me. I need your help."

"You need my help?!" Kyanna turned around and shoved him away. "What? Is one of your bitches getting too attached, and you need me to be your fake girlfriend so I can drive her away?"

"Kyanna, you know I'd never do anything like that," protested Andrew.

"Yeah well, I 'knew' you'd never cheat on me. With what, three other girls?"

Andrew grimaced, then his foot started tapping.

"You're kidding, four other girls?" asked Kyanna.

"Five, technically," mumbled Andrew.

"Technically, really? You're stooping to that level? Why the fuck should I help you?"

"One of them's pregnant!" yelled Andrew. "And I don't know what to do! I broke off all my other relationships, but what the hell do I do next? I'm a freaking loser whose sole accomplishment is being a complete bastard to several women at once. How the hell am I supposed to be a father? Heck, how the hell do I take care of Momo while she's pregnant?"

Kyanna's eyes bulged.

"Wait, you're sticking with this girl?" she asked.

"I fucked up big time Kyanna. I made a bunch of fucking stupid mistakes, and hurt more than a few people, including you. But I'm not going to run away from my own shit show," Andrew took a deep breath. "That said, I really need help. I have no idea what to expect and you're the only one I know who knows about this kind of thing."

It took a moment for Kyanna to find her voice.

"Wha-what about your parents?" she asked.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"They're on they're fifth caribbean cruise, and they've established that they want no part in the beginning years of grandchildren." His expression turned serious again. "Please Kyanna, I know you hate me now but I need your help. If you can't do it for me do it for the girl I screwed over, please."

Andrew looked like he was half a step away from dropping to his knees.

 _He's begging for my help, to make a future mother's life easier._

Kyanna sighed.

"Goddammit Andrew," she said.

Andrew blinked.

"What?"

"I almost forgave you," said Kyanna.

Andrew chuckled a little, Kyanna glared at him and he shut up.

"I'll help this girl get through the pregnancy, and give her some tips for taking care of the baby after its born. But if I ask you a question I want you to answer with a hundred percent honesty. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Delrio," said Andrew.

"And don't call me that. Yeah, I hate you right now, but we've known each other too long to be that impersonal," said Kyanna. "Anyway, when can I meet this girl? And you said her name was Momo? What's she like?"

"Well we can go and meet her right now if you want. She's back at my place. As for what she's like, well, it'll be easier if you saw her yourself," said Andrew.

Kyanna crossed her arms.

"I think I've had enough surprises for one day," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll say she's always cheerful and loves taking care of her fish tank, but the rest I think you'll have to see for yourself," said Andrew.

Kyanna glared at him.

"Alright, let's go."

They were again, mostly silent on the way to Andrew's house, but along the way Kyanna had another question.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd Momo get pregnant? I mean, you always put a condom on, right?" she half asked, half accused.

Andrew scratched the back of his head.

"She kind of pounced on me before I had the chance. Plus I was already a little drunk, so once it got started I didn't think to stop," he said.

"Wait, she 'pounced' on you?" asked Kyanna.

Andrew grimaced.

"You'll see," he said.

They arrived at Andrew's one story house a few minutes later. Andrew opened the door and lead Kyanna into his kitchen. Kyanna took a seat while Andrew started looking around the house.

"Momo! Momo! You here? The nice lady I told you about is here," he called.

Kyanna raised an eyebrow.

 _Nice lady? What is he talking to a four year old?_

Before she could ponder further, Andrew came back in with a slightly shorter woman hiding behind him.

"Momo, it's okay. Kyanna is a nice woman," said Andrew.

Momo poked her head out from behind him, and Kyanna's eyes just about bulged out of her skull. Momo was a young looking woman wearing a dark blue kimono and she had short brown hair. Her eyes were very strange, bright yellow with slightly slitted pupils. What was most shocking though, was the girl's tall black cat ears, and long thin black tail.

"Umm, hi, I'm Momo." Her voice was very high pitched, she seemed almost like a child.

"Master says you're nice, is that true?"

"Momo, I asked you not to call me that," said Andrew.

"Oh, sorry Mas- A-Andy," said Momo.

Kyanna rubbed her eyes, when she opened them, Momo's ears and tail were still there.

 _What the hell is going on?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Momo had had a strange week. After she and Andrew finished their last date Andrew had gotten really nervous in the morning. Momo hadn't been sure why, usually after her master had sex he was cheerful. Had she done something wrong? She asked him about it, and he told her that he was the one who did something wrong. He didn't put something on his penis that he apparently needed. Momo had told him that she still had fun, then he'd gotten all red in the face and sputtered. When he'd calmed down he explained that sex wasn't just for fun, it was how people made babies, and since he wasn't wearing that thing for his penis there was a chance she was pregnant.

Momo had been thrilled. Babies were adorable! And now she and her master could have one of their own, how could she not be excited? Andrew had given her a fake smile when she started celebrating, but she'd been too excited to ask why. A few days later he gave her something that would tell her if she was pregnant, she followed the steps, and it came out positive! Momo had ran out of the bathroom and leapt into her master's arms when she got the result. He had hugged her back, but she could tell he was worried. When she asked why he explained that being pregnant and having a baby was actually going to be really hard for her, and that they were going to need help. He assured her that he knew a nice lady they could talk to, but he had a few things to take care of first.

And now, two days later, she, Andrew, and that nice lady he mentioned were all standing in Andrew's living room. Momo held onto her master's arm and leaned against his side. She thought she'd done a good job introducing herself, why was the lady just staring at her?

"Um, Kyanna? Are you alright?" asked Andrew.

"She has cat ears," said Kyanna.

"Yep! And I gotta tail too!" said Momo, giving her tail a wave.

Kyanna blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, I'm dreaming," she said.

Momo cocked her head.

"How can you be dreaming? You're awake," she said.

"No I'm not. I'm probably passed out on my couch after a long ass day at the salon then taking care of Phillip and now I'm having a weird ass nightmare where my boyfriend broke up with me because he knocked up a cat woman," said Kyanna.

"Knocked up? Mas-, Andy would never hit me," said Momo.

"Of course I wouldn't Momo. She just means I got you pregnant," said Andrew. "And Kyanna, look, I know this is weird-"

"Weird. Andrew, facts on the bottom of snapple caps are 'weird'. You are standing next to a woman with fuzzy cat ears and a tail and you expect me to just accept it as a 'weird but true' fact of reality?" demanded Kyanna.

Andrew shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah?"

Kyanna closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look, can you please just go with it until you're sure you're not dreaming?" asked Andrew.

"This is insane," said Kyanna. She let her hand drop and opened her eyes. "But alright."

"Okay then, let's all sit down," suggested Andrew. The three of them sat down at his table, Momo and Kyanna on opposite sides and Andrew in between them.

"Let's see, where should we sta-" Andrew froze.

Momo cocked her head.

"Andy?"

Andrew had been resting his hands on the table, and now they where clenched into fists. His teeth began to grind against each other, and he was glaring at something on the other side of the room.

Momo was starting to get a little scared, she'd never seen him like this before. He might have gotten a little frustrated while playing his games on the TV, but she'd never seen him get angry before. Let alone livid, he looked ready to murder someone.

"Andrew?" Kyanna was looking concerned, apparently she'd never seen him like this either.

"Excuse me," Andrew stood up and started for the door to his room..

"Wait, what?" Kyanna stood up and got in his way. "Oh no you don't; I thought you said you weren't going to run away from your shit show."

"Look, I'm SORRY Kyanna but I need to take care of this. I'll be in the next room, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Andrew stormed past her before she could say anything, threw open the door, and slammed it behind him.

Kyanna stared at the door, open-mouthed with shock.

"I can't fucking believe this," she said.

"I've never seen him like that either," said Momo.

Kyanna jumped slightly when she heard Momo's voice, she turned to face her.

"Sorry," she walked back to the table and sat down. "I still haven't gotten used to, well, you. And I'm still not convinced I'm not dreaming."

"Why not?" asked Momo. "I know I'm awake, so then you're awake. How can you be dreaming?"

"Well you're a cat-woman, those don't exist in real life," said Kyanna.

Momo's ears flattened against her head.

"Are you saying you think I'm fake?" she asked. "I thought master said you were nice."

"I-, yes, no, augh," Kyanna rested her face against the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry, that was mean. If it turns out I'm not dreaming then cat-women are apparently very real. Unless you're wearing a costume."

Momo perked up.

"Nope, these are my real ears. You can feel them if you want," she leaned across the table and closer to Kyanna.

Kyanna hesitated for a moment, then lifted her hand and felt Momo's ears.

"Well, they feel pretty life like," she said. She reached her fingers down and felt around the base of Momo's ear. She was checking for some kind of attachment, but since none were there she ended up scratching Momo's ear instead.

Momo purred. She couldn't help it, it felt so good!

Kyanna pulled her hand back and sighed. Momo sat back down.

"So, how much of a cat are you?" asked Kyanna.

"How much of a cat am I? I'm a kitty," said Momo.

"Well, yes, but most cats I know would never call anyone 'master'. There's an old saying that dogs look up to men but cats look down on them," said Kyanna.

 _You see? Even she thinks we are superior!_

Momo shivered.

"Are you alright?" asked Kyanna.

"Y-yeah," Momo took a breath. "It's just, what you said. You see, sometimes I can't help but think I'm the one who should be in charge of Andy, but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"If I tried, Andy might kick me out," Momo wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed. "Before I found him, I was a stray. I don't remember ever having any family before. I just remember it always being cold and scary at night."

Kyanna looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You really don't remember anything?"

Momo shook her head.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's okay," said Momo. "I have Andy now, and he takes really good care of me."

Kyanna sighed.

"Momo, you're pregnant because of him."

"No, that's my fault."

"Don't ever say that!" snapped Kyanna.

Momo's eyes widened.

"I don't care what Andrew told you, it is NOT your fault that you're pregnant. Andrew was the one who forgot protection, and he shouldn't have had sex with you if you didn't know everything that could happen."

"But I'm the one who made him take me on dates," protested Momo. "I saw how much those other girls made him happy and I wanted to make him happy too."

Kyanna ground her teeth together, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it's not completely his fault, but it's not completely yours either okay? I want you to remember that," she said.

Momo nodded.

"I will."

"Good."

The two of them were quiet for a few moments.

"So, um. You said Andy was your boyfriend?" asked Momo.

"Emphasis on 'was'," said Kyanna.

"Are you mad at him?"

"I don't see how I can't be mad at him. He cheated on me, with you and a bunch of other women."

Momo cocked her head.

"What do you mean, cheated?"

Kyanna sighed.

"I mean he slept with a bunch of other women while claiming to be my boyfriend," she explained.

"Is that wrong?"

"Yes! Sex is supposed to be special. It's supposed to be something that you do with the person you love. Not just whoever looks good."

"Why can't you love a bunch of people at once?" asked Momo.

"Well, uh," Kyanna sighed. "Sorry, it's hard to explain. It is possible to love several people at once, but not the way Andrew did it. When I loved him I also loved my son Philip, but not in the same way."

"So there's more than one kind of love?" asked Momo.

Kyanna nodded.

"Yes, and when love two people love each other enough to have sex they're not supposed to love anyone else like that. Unless they break up."

Momo nodded.

"I think I get it now," she gasped. "B-but, does that mean Mas-, I-I mean Andy not love me?"

Kyanna put her head in her hands. She sighed, then looked back up.

"I don't know what Andrew thinks of you. But I do know this, if he didn't care about you, he would've left the moment he heard you were pregnant."

Momo relaxed and opened her mouth to thank Kyanna.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE YOU FUCKING WHORE! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE COME BACK!"

Momo and Kyanna jumped at the sound of Andrew's voice. They looked toward the door he had gone through, and heard a loud crash.

Kyanna leapt to her feet, ran to the door, and threw it open.

"Andy?! What's going on? Are you alright?"

Momo was right behind her and she looked into the room. Andrew was standing in the center, taking deep breaths. He shook himself.

"I'm fine."

Kyanna stomped over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Don't bullshit me Andrew. What happened, and who were you shouting at?" she demanded.

Andrew rubbed his forehead.

"Just, lemme sit down."

Kyanna reluctantly let him past, then she and Momo followed him back to the table. They all sat down, Momo and Kyanna looking at Andrew for an explanation.

"Well?" prompted Kyanna.

Andrew sighed.

Momo furrowed her brow.

 _I've never seen Master act like this before. What happened in that room? What's going on with him?_

* * *

 **A/N** Hey everyone, I'm not dead yet! Just overly busy with summer work and college preparation. That, and this is a secondary story with no consistent update plan.

That said, the next chapter will be out by August 10th, probably sooner. And that chapter will explain more of Andrew's character. I know he hasn't gotten much development at all but I couldn't fit it into this chapter.

Thanks for your support, and remember to be brutally honest with reviews. It's the only way I learn.


End file.
